


He flew too high

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could happen after 6.22<br/>Castiel thinks he's the God. And he's killing people. Sam, Dean and Bobby have to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He flew too high

**Author's Note:**

> I don't recommend people, who really likes Castiel, to watch this video

  



End file.
